


Все друзья так делают

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: — Я хочу, — сказал Юра, — чтобы мы сделали то, чего раньше вместе никогда не делали!





	Все друзья так делают

— Я хочу, — сказал Юра с предвкушением в голосе, — чтобы мы сделали то, чего раньше вместе никогда не делали!

Отабек посмотрел на него с вежливым интересом.

— Юра, мы с тобой много чего вместе никогда не делали. На слоне не катались, или там…

Юра одним взмахом руки отмел все его возражения.

— Мы с тобой еще ни разу не смотрели вместе порнушку.

После паузы Отабек осторожно спросил:

— А должны?

— Ну, все друзья так делают. Я думаю.

Отабек еще несколько секунд созерцал начинающего краснеть Юру, пытаясь понять, серьезно ли тот говорит. Смотреть вместе порнушку, правда, что ли? Им же не по четырнадцать лет.

Но Юра горел энтузиазмом и ушами, и Отабек согласился. 

Он вообще не был уверен, что способен не дать Юре то, чего Юра хочет.

 

Они устроились со всем удобством: на разложенном диване, выключив верхний свет, и даже с пивом, потому что каникулы и можно. Юра предусмотрительно притащил салфетки.

Включив видео, он немного сполз вниз по дивану, опираясь на подушки, широко раскидал ноги. Отабек покосился и тут же отвел взгляд. Наверное, стоило подумать раньше о том, что приглашение посмотреть вместе порнушку, скорее всего, означало приглашение вместе подрочить.

Будет тяжело, заключил Отабек, и попытался сосредоточиться на том, что происходит на экране.

Через минуту он спросил:

— Почему лесби?

— Ну… — Юра явно растерялся. — Девчонки же. Тебе не нравятся девчонки?

И замолчал так резко, словно прикусил язык. Ну да. Двусмысленный вопрос.

— Нравятся, — заверил Отабек и снова уставился в экране, где лощеная блондинка с ненатуральным загаром вылизывала не менее лощеной брюнетке такую же ненатуральную грудь.

— Пиздец, — сказал Юра еще несколько минут спустя. — Блядь, у них же ногти… пиздец! Как они собираются?..

Отабек спешно тапнул по пробелу

— Может, что-нибудь другое?

Ему тоже не очень хотелось видеть, как две девицы будут удовлетворять друг друга с такими когтями.

Следующим выбором Юры стало гетеросексуальное видео, и минут десять они смотрели, как прибывший по вызову сантехник, не снимая рабочего комбинезона, трахает хозяйку дома, а она громко вскрикивает на каждый толчок. Сантехник совершенно неестественно пыхтел. Потом к ним присоединился хозяин дома, и на этом месте уже Юра остановил видео.

— Какие-то они стремные, — пробормотал он. Отабек посмотрел на него — Юра слегка покраснел. Взгляд как-то сам собой съехал вниз — да, похоже, он все-таки немного возбудился.

— Тебе же нравится.

Юра неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Да так, не особо. И тебе совсем не нравится, — он как-то неопределенно повел головой, явно имея в виду, что Отабек вообще не возбудился.

— Они как-то искусственно все это делают, — сказал Отабек, чувствуя необходимость оправдаться. — И звуки еще эти.

— И сантехник, — добавил Юра. — Пиздец, кто вообще эти сценарии придумывает.

— Я не думаю, что там есть сценарии.

Юра хмыкнул, а потом спросил деловито:

— Ну, тогда что? Может, извращений каких?

— Хоккей на траве?

— Да ну тебя, — фыркнул Юра. Они попытались посмотреть что-то про БДСМ, но тут их даже на пять минут не хватило. Групповушка с двумя девушками и одним мужиком тоже не вдохновила.

Очередное видео Юра включил не спрашивая. Откинулся на подушки с самым независимым видом, даже руки на груди скрестил. И Отабек сразу понял, почему.

Юра включил гей-порно.

Несколько минут они смотрели молча и не шевелясь. Потом Юра поднял руку, растрепал волосы так, что они упали на лицо, и сунул ладонь в штаны. Отабек прикусил губу, поглядывая на него краем глаза. Ну вот какого черта, Юра, билось в голове, почему ты сразу не… чего ты стесняешься? Меня?

Юра шумно выдохнул, слегка запрокидывая голову, и Отабек согнул ногу в колене, чтобы скрыть собственный стояк. Отвел взгляд от Юры, слепо уставился в экран. Там кто-то двигался, шумно пыхтел и стонал, а рядом нежно выдыхал Юра. Отабеку хотелось оглохнуть и ослепнуть.

— Не нравится? — голос Юры прозвучал неожиданно громко и сдавленно. Отабек вздрогнул.

— Очень нравится, — ответил он.

— Чего тогда сидишь? — спросил Юра требовательно и зло. А может быть, это Отабеку просто показалось, может, Юра имел в виду — чего не дрочишь, раз нравится; но Отабек решил понять по-своему.

Мысленно попрощавшись с белым светом, он положил ладонь Юре на живот — Юра резко вдохнул, — а потом сунул руку под резинку штанов. У Юры сбилось дыхание. Отабек легко пригладил его пальцы, отодвинул их и накрыл ладонью Юрин член.

Горячий, нежный, гладкий.

Юра часто и шумно дышал. Отабек гладил его член, сжимал в пальцах, проходил ладонью по стволу до яиц и под них. На экране ноутбука что-то мелькало, но картинка разваливалась на куски, как пазл, словно у Отабека разладились связи между глазами и мозгом. 

Юрины вздохи стали стонами. Он совсем сполз на спину и теперь лежал, широко разведя ноги, толкаясь в руку Отабека, и стонал в голос. Ноутбук тоже издавал какие-то звуки, пытаясь его заглушить, и в конце концов Отабек не выдержал — шарахнул по пробелу и развернулся к Юре всем телом.

Юра смотрел на него. Искусанные губы, широко распахнутые глаза, пятна на щеках. Отабек задвигал рукой быстрее, и Юру выгнуло, он прикусил губу и тут же выпустил ее, громко застонал, толкнулся бедрами еще раз — и выплеснулся Отабеку в ладонь.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга. У Юры был перепуганный, загнанный вид, словно он собирался сию же секунду вскочить и сбежать. Отабек судорожно вздохнул и обнял его, наплевав на испачканную руку. Вещи можно постирать, а Юру он сам отмоет.

— Не знал, как тебе сказать, — прошептал Юра. Отабек в ответ поцеловал его, и Юра шумно выдохнул ему в рот.

Несколько минут они лежали молча, глядя друг на друга, касаясь губами и носами. Экран ноутбука погас, и Отабеку не было видно, что Юра улыбается, но он ощущал эту улыбку.

Потом Юра чуть шевельнулся, и теперь уже Отабек шумно выдохнул — у него все еще стояло. Невидимая в темноте улыбка стала шире.

— Продолжим порно-вечер? — спросил Юра, и Отабек прижал его к себе теснее и выдохнул в шею.

— Ага. Только давай без порно.

Юра все еще фыркал от смеха, когда взял в руку его член. Отабек решил, что ему это совершенно не мешает.


End file.
